Biosensing, i.e. the determination of the amount of a specific molecule within an analyte, is receiving increasing interest. Usually the amount of analyte and, in particular, of the molecules of interest is extremely small. Therefore, label particles are used in order to visualize these molecules. For example, WO 2005/010543 A1 and WO 2005/010542 A2 describe biosensors based on the magnetic detection of super-paramagnetic beads present at a sensor surface. Only, if the specific molecules of interest are present, the label beads bind to said sensor surface. Thus, the amount of bound label beads is correlated with the amount of specific molecules in the analyte. These label particles or beads may be supplied in solution or in dry form. In the latter case the beads in dry form are dispersed or redispersed in a liquid which comprises the analyte to be bound not until being in the biosensor. In the contrary beads provided in a solution are already dispersed when introduced into the biosensor.